Book 1 Rising Sun
by Silverstream13
Summary: StormClan, FireClan, WaterClan, and DarkClan now rule the forest and the Clans have lived in peace. Untill now.. a mysterious prophecy unfolds, revealing what happens to the Clans and how they can survive. Who will arise and who will die? Read to know!


** ALLEGIANCES**

**STORMCLAN**

**LEADER **Stormstar-dark gray tom (5 lives left)

**DEPUTY** Flowerstem-pretty white she-cat with ginger patches and emerald green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT **Cloudfang-white tom, formally warrior but found he was meant for curing

**WARRIORS**

Spottedfur-pretty tortiseshell she-cta with two white paws and a white chest

Braveheart-handsome black and white tom **APPRENTICE,** Featherpaw

Shinningheart-silver gray she-cat

Hollowtail-black and white tom with green eyes

Brightspirit-silver gray she-cat

Specklefur-beautiful pale brown she-cat with darker flecks

Dapplewing-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitefeather-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Berryfern-pale ginger tom with two darker ginger paws

Mousetail-small pale brown she-cat **APPRENTICE,** Sootpaw

Hailpelt-gray tom with white patches and ice blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Featherpaw-pale gray she-cat

Sootpaw-dark gray tom

**QUEENS**

Shinebreeze-fiery ginger she-cat, mother of Hollowtail's kits, Sunkit (fiery ginger she-cat with green eyes), Sparrowkit (black tom with amber eyes), and Fluffykit (white and fiery ginger she-cat with an extreamly fluffy coat)

Poppyheather-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Berryfern's kits, Spiderkit (black tom with an extreamly long tail), and Sandkit (pale ginger she-cat)

**ELDERS**

Squirrelpelt-old gray tom

Treeclaw-dark brown tom with sharp claws

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER **Firestar-fiery ginger tom (2 lives left)

**DEPUTY **Cinderfur-pale gray tom **APPRENTICE**,Rainpaw

**MEDICINE CAT **Heatherleaf-tabby she-cat **APPRENTICE,** Fernpool

**WARRIORS**

Flamefur-fiery ginger tom

Applefoot-fiery ginger she-cta with two dark ginger paws

Ravenwing-black tom with a white chest

Darkheart-dark brown tom with extreamly long claws

Lionclaw-golden tom

Thornfoot-tabby tom

Brackentail-golden tabby tom **APPRENTICE,** Duskpaw

Oakfur-brown tabby tom

Rowanfoot-ginger tom

Quickbreeze-gray she-cat** APPRENTICE**, Barkpaw

**APPRENTICES**

Fernpool-pale gray she-cat

Rainpaw-pale gray tom

Duskpaw-brown she-cat

Barkpaw-brown tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS**

Dawncloud-pale brown she-cat, mother of Oakfur's kit, Fawnkit (pale brown and pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly)

**ELDERS**

Tallwhisker-black and white tom

Smallfoot-black she-cat

**WATERCLAN**

**LEADER** Waterstar-silver blue tom (4 lives left)

**DEPUTY **Ripplestone-gray tom with fiery blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT **Reedfur-black tom with fiery blue eyes **APPRENTICE,** Willowpaw

**WARRIORS**

Beachfur-very pale golden tom **APPRENTICE,** Meadowpaw

Blackpelt-black tom **APPRENTICE**, Graypaw

Whitetail-white she-cat

Spotfur-white she-cat with black patches

Snowfall-snowy white tom** APPRENTICE**, Dustpaw

Sharpfang-ginger tom with sharp teeth and claws **APPRENTICE, **Greenpaw

Swallowtail-tabby she-cat

Mistwhisker-beautiful silver blue she-cat with green eyes

Stoneclaw-handsome silver blue tom with pale yellow eyes

Mossfang-pretty silver blue she-cat with ice blue eyes

Thistlefur-white and golden brown tom

Rubblewhisker-pretty she-cat with a dappled coat

**APPRENTICES**

Willowpaw-pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Meadowpaw-pale golden brown tom

Graypaw-pale gray tom

Dustpaw-dark brown tom with green eyes

Greenpaw-pale gray tom with green eyes

**QUEENS**

Silentsong-pale silver she-cat, mother of Stoneclaw's kits, Silverkit (beautiful silver she-cat), Bluekit (silver blue tom), and Pondkit (dark silver blue tom)

Kestrelbreeze-pretty dark brown she-cat, mother of Snowfall's kits, Swiftkit (white tom with dark brown patches), and Stripekit (white tom with a dark brown striped tail)

**ELDERS**

Shellheart-pale cream colored she-cat

Fishgleam-pale gray she-cat

**DARKCLAN**

**LEADER **Darkstar-dark brown tabby tom (7 lives left)** APPRENTICE, **Coldpaw

**DEPUTY** Shiverheart-white tom

**MEDICINE CAT** Copperfur-golden brown tom **APPRENTICE**, Foxpaw

**WARRIORS**

Pebblestone-dark gray tom

Clawheart-dark brown tom **APPRENTICE,** Sorrelpaw

Olivesplash-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lightningblaze-black she-cat

Dirtface-dark brown tom **APPRENTICE, **Blackpaw

Snakefang-brown tom

Marshfoot-brown tom

Eaglespirit-pale gray tom

Splshface-pale gray tom with a white gash on his forehead

Shrewfang-dark gray she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

Coldpaw-white tom with brown eyes

Foxpaw-fiery ginger tom

Blackpaw-black tom with ice blue eyes

Sorrelpaw-trtoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS**

Blossomtail-golden tabby she-cat, mother of Darkstar's kits, Tigerkit (golden tom with dark brown tabby stripes), Lionkit (fluffy golden tom), and Leopardkit (golden she-cat with brown leopard spots)

Petalnose-white she-cat, mother of Shiverheart's kits, Sleetkit (white tom), Hawk-kit (white tom with a dark brown underbelly), and Mistykit (pale gray she-cat)

**ELDERS**

Goosenose-gray tom

Redsong-dark ginger she-cat


End file.
